


玫瑰陛下

by kweehyx0104



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	玫瑰陛下

宋衡站在浴室里，热水洒在头发上缓慢落下，他想到刚刚郁扶光先进来洗澡之前，意味深长地看了他一眼，说他还有机会反悔。当时也不知道是抽了什么风，硬着头皮说不会，还把他赶进浴室让他快点洗。  
现在轮到自己洗澡了，才终于意识到现在究竟是个什么状况。  
宋衡觉得自己今晚绝对是中邪了，从当时看到路那边的郁扶光后着急忙慌地下车赶上他，到后面鬼使神差答应了他的要求，甚至连最后一次后悔的机会都硬着头皮拒绝了。  
他万花丛中过的宋小爷，今天真的要被男的上了吗？  
现在后悔还来不来得及啊……  
宋衡在浴室里磨蹭了将近半个小时，被热气蒸得都要缺氧了，才裹着酒店的浴袍，慢吞吞地开门走了出来。  
嗯？怎么外面都没开灯？  
难道郁扶光先溜了？  
宋衡不知道现在自己心里的庆幸和郁闷哪种情绪更多，他摸了摸鼻子，正准备走到床头去把灯打开，却突然被人大力拽了一把。  
背部在墙上猛撞了一下，炙热的身躯强势地抵在身前，宋衡被撞得吃痛，差点叫出声来，嘴唇便被噙住，接着便是一个充满情欲的吻。  
湿热，迷离，宋衡一瞬间分不清究竟是刚刚在浴室呆的太久还是被眼前的人吻到缺氧，只觉得全身酥酥麻麻的，仿佛一股电流沿着脊背钻到每一个角落。  
那人放开他时，宋衡一边喘着气，一边不太确定地问：“郁扶光……？”  
“不然你以为是谁？”郁扶光低声说，“还是…你后悔了？”  
“我看外面灯都关着，还以为……”  
“以为我走了？”郁扶光把头埋在他肩窝，嗅了嗅他身上沐浴露的香味，“我还没操你，怎么会走？”  
郁扶光一只手抓着宋衡的头发，迫使他仰起头来，用舌头慢慢地描绘着他的喉结，另一只手伸进他的浴袍，从腰窝缓慢下移，听着他的呼吸逐渐变得急促。  
“里面没穿？”  
宋衡心里觉得羞耻，把头别过去不看他，他又拽着他的头发让他扭过头来，一边用手指在那秘穴上打圈，一边跟他接吻。  
他把宋衡放到床上，宋衡忙拽过来一个枕头，把头羞耻地埋在下面。郁扶光扯过枕头扔下床，又从床头柜里翻出润滑剂和避孕套，撕开一个避孕套给自己戴上。宋衡趴在床上，埋在床单里的脸早就发烫了，他感觉到郁扶光的手指进入了自己的身体，缓慢地抽插着。从未有过的异物感让他哼了一声，屁股上立马就挨了一巴掌。  
“屁股抬高点。”  
宋衡有些委屈地抽了抽鼻子，听话地把撅着屁股，还不忘控诉身后的人：“你怎么这么凶啊？”  
郁扶光没理他，耐心地给他做着扩张，觉得差不多了，便抽出手指。突如其来的空虚感让宋衡小声哼唧了一下，后穴立刻就被硕大的性器填满了，音调直接拔高了几个八度。  
郁扶光在他的身体里用力进出着，每一次进入都因为润滑剂发出“噗哧”声，过多的润滑剂泛着白沫从宋衡的后穴流了出来。郁扶光一边操干着一边用舌头在宋衡的背上慢慢地舔舐，残忍又温柔。宋衡从来没有跟男的做过，更别说是下面的那个，强烈的快感还伴随着羞耻心和一丝丝痛意。他抓着身下的床单，哭唧唧地对身后的人说：“你，你轻一点好不好啊！郁扶光！郁哥哥！”  
郁扶光抓着他的头发，以一个别扭的姿势跟他接吻，身下却越发大力地进出，涎水沿着宋衡的嘴角落到下巴上，又被他用大拇指抹去。  
漫长的吻之后，宋衡终于得以呼吸，他哀求着还在不停操干着自己的男人：“你慢一点啊！你这样我会死的！你温柔一点好不好啊！”  
郁扶光一个深顶，宋衡觉得自己快要晕过去了，失去意识前，他听到那人低声说：  
“不好。”  



End file.
